Linda Cardellini
'Linda Edna Cardellini '(Redwood City), 25 de junho de 1975) é uma atriz estadunidense. É mais conhecida pelo seu papel como Velma Dinkley no filme Scooby-Doo, a enfermeira Samantha Taggart no seriado ER e a colegial Lindsay Weir no seriado Freaks and Geeks. Ela dubla Wendy em Gravity Falls nos EUA. Biografia Cardellini nasceu em Redwood City, California, filha mais nova de Lorraine (nome de solteira Hernan) e Wayne David Cardellini. De ascendência italiana e irlandesa, fez sua primeira aparição pública aos 10 anos de idade, quando cantou em um jogo escolar. Depois da performance, trabalhou em várias produções escolares e começou a ter aulas de teatro. Formou-se na vizinha Mountain View, na escola católica St. Francis High School, em 1993. Carreira Cardellini recebeu seu primeiro grande trabalho em 1996 quando ela fez o papel de Sarah no sábado da American Broadcasting Corporation, Bone Chillers. Em seguida apareceu como convidada em Step by Step, Clueless, 3rd Rock from the Sun e Boy Meets World como Lauren, uma menina que se colocou em risco o relacionamento do casal no seriado, e também teve uma participação especial em Kenan e Kel no 31º capítulo: (A Bruxa) na 3ª temporada da série em 1998, quando interpretou a aluna Becky colega de colégio da amiga Sharla e de Kenan e Kel que eles achavam que era uma bruxa e que havia dado uma poção do amor a Kel. Cardellini passou o verão de 1999 na Europa como parte de uma produção itinerante, em Lancelot, uma tragédia holandesa do século XIV. Cardellini teve o seu primeiro sucesso quando fez um dos papéis em Freaks and Geeks, durante a temporada de 1999-2000. ComoLindsay Weir, uma estudante em meio a uma crise de identidade, a atriz ganhou a resposta positiva que subseqüentemente a catapultou para a fama. Em 2002, Cardellini estrelou no adaptação de Scooby-Doo, onde deu vida ao personagem de Velma Dinkley. Repetiu o papel de Velma em 2004, em Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. Em 2003, uniu-se ao elenco do drama médico ER, como a enfermeira Samantha Taggart, papel que desempenhou durante seis temporadas em ER, até o final do seriado. Trabalhou em filmes como Dead Man on Campus, Legally Blonde, Brokeback Mountain e Grandma's Boy. Fez a voz de Ursula novideogame Gladius. No ano de 2007 fez a personagem Clara Forsythe na minissérie Comanche Moon. Em 12 de Março de 2011 ela apareceu ao lado do elenco de Freaks and Geeks e Undeclared na Paley Center for Media, PaleyFest. Vida Pessoal Formou-se na Loyola Marymount University, em 2001, obtendo um bacharelado em Teatro. Namorou Jason Segel, seu colega de elenco em Freaks and Geeks, por alguns anos após o cancelamento da série, e o diretor Nicholaus Goossen, de O Queridinho da Vovó (Grandma's Boy). Em 18 de Outubbro de 2011, Cardellini e seu namorado Steven Rodriguez, anunciaram que estavam esperando seu primeiro filho. Em 29 de Fevereiro de 2012, Cardellini deu a luz a uma menina chamada Lilah-Rose. Filmografia *''Veja: Linda Cardellini (filmografia)'' Categoria:Elenco Categoria:Atores Categoria:Elenco Americano